This Feeling I'm Feeling
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: In which love blooms, stays strong, and does all sorts of other things.  10 pairings, 10 songs, 10 drabbles, one one-shot.  M for implied sexytimes.


_This Feeling I'm Feeling. . . . _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Ten of them, with some being slightly crackalicious.

Warning: M for implied sexytimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the songs mentioned. Or a certain nation's line in the fifth drabble. . . .

_Heroes and Thieves_

Natalya stared at the city before her. It was a city she had left so long ago, more than a few years. She quickly drove through it, finally reaching her destination. A small, somewhat dilapidated house loomed before the woman. She parked her car parallel on the sidewalk outside of her old home. Natalya got out and walked up the driveway, pausing once she reached the entryway of the door. She knocked and waited patiently, just as the woman on the other side had for so long. A tall woman opened the door. The woman answering the door gasped and kneeled at the door, crying tears of joy. Natalya embraced her prone form and kissed her lips, whispering, "The wait is over, сястра. I'm home."

_Bruises and Bitemarks_

A gasp escaped the Italian's lips, before a groan quickly replaced it. The man hovering above him with a knife grinned evilly, hotly, as he licked the blood away from the blade. The night hadn't started out this way; no, the man on top had smiled cheerfully as he had shown up to take the Italian on their date. It was once they had gotten finished at the club they went to that things had begun to change. The Italian had cut his finger lightly and gasped a bit. He had then popped it into his mouth to sooth the pain. His companion stared at him intensely before snatching the injured digit away from the Italian's mouth and licking it so sensually, so sexually, that the Italian couldn't help but kiss him. It had gone down from there. The man topping snapped the Italian out of his mind when he kissed the hickey on his neck and whispered in his ear, "You enjoy the pain, don't you, _Lovinito_," which was answered with a growl and a "_Sí_, Antonio, _sí_!"

_Holding Out for a Hero_

Once upon a time, a stodgy old Englishman lived alone. He passed his days knitting, drinking Earl Grey, and complaining about the weather, politics, and those bloody children who wouldn't stay off of his lawn. Basically, he lived out his days like an old geezer and, like most old geezers except for the ones who had money or were in nursing homes, he was not getting laid any time soon. However, one day, he was visited by a hero, who swept the Englishman off of his feet and had hot sexytimes with him. After that, the Englishman was no longer alone, because his hero had come and spiced up his dull life. Oh, hi there, Iggy, what's up . . . .? Iggy, hun, put down that knife right now! Iggy!

_Believe Again _

Jørgen didn't believe that he could ever fall in love after Sjurd. It was impossible that he could love anyone like that after that. Yet, in his darkest hour, a silver-haired angel appeared and offered a hand to lift the Dane's prone form from the floor. He showed Jørgen how to feel again, how to hold someone close, and how to love again. For someone who for so long didn't believe in love, his darling brought him back into the light and showed him the happiness that love could bring once more. Now, with the Dane down on one knee, he was going to show his doll-faced sweetheart how much he meant to him. "_Island, _Viggó Torvaldsson, will you marry me?"

_Marry My Stalker_

Sadik Adnan whipped his head over his shoulder after hearing rustling coming from the bushes near his home. The bushes stilled, which caused the Turk to smirk. He knew the man was there, all he needed to do was to wait for the inevitable collision. When Sadik turned his head forward again, the rustling of the bushes moved closer and closer. Finally, the Turk felt warm, dark hands around his waist, fingers brushing a certain place that was _very_ happy at the moment. When the Turk, grinning, asked what the Egyptian wanted right now, Gupta's reply was, "Turkish delight with nuts." The end result was a truly satisfying one.

_Promises_

The wind around the trees howled as a painfully thin Canadian stared into the window with a haunting expression. The silverette that called himself Matthew's boyfriend was currently grinding against his brother. At first, the Canadian felt a sliver of hope that maybe his lover had simply mistaken Alfred for him. The ensuing calls of passion, which included his brother's name, had shattered both that hope and the Canadian's heart. Matthew's fists clenched as the two climaxed. As the man's eyes teared up, Gilbert and Alfred held each other close. Matthew turned and walked away. Gilbert had promised forever, but he lied and now Matthew was gone and would never come back to this place, never again.

_Please Don't Leave Me_

Raivis felt his heart shatter again and again as the fights between himself and Ivan grew more and more frequent. Just because Raivis wouldn't give it up and wouldn't move in didn't mean he didn't love the Russian, right? Right, which is the reason why he just screamed in anger that he was leaving and never going to be back. The Latvian had his hand on the door handle before he felt warm hands, for once without gloves, wrap around his waist and a face with tears streaming from the eyes press into the small of his back. "Please, Raivis, Я люблю тебя! Please, не оставляй меня." Raivis's eyes teared up as he turned to embrace the giant of a man in front of him. Raivis knew now that he could never leave, not as long as the man before him loved him so.

_Your Love is My Drug_

Roderich's heart sped up as soon as the Swiss man approached. His breath caught, and his heart raced when Vash posed to speak. The Austrian's knees went weak when the Swiss spoke German with his unusual dialect. Roderich was losing sleep due to the dreams about the Swiss man that left him screaming in passion as he awoke. It had to end, _verdammt_! The Austrian could barely attend meetings with Vash in the same room without nearly acting like some lovesick crackhead! So, when the two ended up in the bathroom alone during a lunch break at the World Meeting, Roderich snapped. He pushed the Swiss man hard into the nearby wall as he demanded the man to, rather irrationally, stay out of his head. Vash smirked and chuckled before whispering, "Only if you stay out of mine, _zeimlich Engel_," and then proceeding to ravish Roderich Edelstein in the men's room in the second corridor of the British Parliament.

_Breakeven_

Sonan Korat stared at the lovely Taiwanese woman before him. Didn't Mei-Mei see what she did to him, even now? He watched as the man beside her kissed her cheek, causing her to blush a pretty pink and giggle sweetly and lovingly. The Thai man tried not to break down when, later at the World Meeting, that soon she would be Mrs. Honda soon enough. Didn't she see him fall to pieces whenever she showed off her beautiful engagement ring? When Sonan was invited to the wedding, he wrote a letter back politely saying he could not come because of economic reasons and the elections coming up for his government, but he would send a gift and he wished the couple all the happiness in the world. As the Thai man heard church bells ringing in the distance, he finally fell apart and sobbed for what he could never have. Didn't Mei realize that when she took back her heart, she took his along with it?

_Strange and Beautiful_

Ignaas Van Der Klis stared as the Estonian man laughed loudly while standing in the rain. The rain drops caused blonde hair to become plastered to the Eastern European's forehead and to soak his clothes. The Dutch man clutched the liquid in his hands tighter. Arthur said just three drops of the potion in his drink would cause Eduard Von Bock to immediately fall in love with the first thing he saw. All Ignaas had to do was sneak the love serum into the Estonian's coffee and make sure he was the first person to be in Eduard's field of vision. The Dutch man suppressed his conscience, which was currently screaming about how wrong it would be to follow through on his plans, but the Lowlander currently didn't give a _stront_ at the moment. He would do anything to make Eduard love him; even forcing man-made love down his throat was an option. After all, all was fair in love and war, _ja_?

*Fin*

Hope you enjoyed the drabbles! And before I go, here are the translations:

Translations:

Сястра – Belarussian – sister

Lovinito – Spanish term of endearment (for Lovino), used for those, er, especially close to you and also for small children. At least, I think the second part's right; I may be wrong, though.

Sí – Italian – yes

Island – Danish – Iceland

Я люблю тебя – Russian – I love you

не оставляй меня – Russian – do not leave me

Verdammt – German – damn it

Zeimlich Engel – German – pretty angel

Stront – Dutch – shit

Ja – Dutch – yes

Read and review!


End file.
